


Perdas Aceitáveis

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragon Age Quest: Demands of the Qun (Inquisition), M/M, Sad Ending, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As mortes de alguns mercenários parecia um preço razoável a pagar por uma aliança com uma força tão poderosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdas Aceitáveis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acceptable Losses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745627) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a ideia "Domingo de Ideias de Adoribull - Adoribull Triste - Dalish fica doente antes de ir para a Storm Cost e já que ele não está indo para a Storm Coast com o Inquisidor, e ele gosta dos Chargers, Dorian se oferece para tomar o lugar dela e os ajudar, sem o Bull ou o Inquisidor saberem." mandada por theladylily.  
> Essa é uma fic de morte sem final feliz, seis amados personagens morrem aqui, e não tem conserto, estou falando sério, não leia se não gosta.

A viagem de volta para Skyhold foi a pior da vida de Bull. Se tinha quaisquer dúvidas antes sobre o tipo de homem que o Inquisidor era, todas tinham morrido agora, junto com seus homens. O Inquisidor era admirável de vários modos e Bull nunca hesitaria em o seguir em batalha, mas também era um homem prático, e tinha se tornado insensível demais por causa da guerra antes mesmo de a Inquisição começar. Bull era o tipo de líder “nenhum homem é deixado para trás”, enquanto Trevelyan adotava uma política de “perdas aceitáveis”, e as mortes de alguns mercenários parecia um preço razoável a pagar por uma aliança com uma força tão poderosa.

Bull lutou com sua lealdade para com o Qun e a Inquisição, mas antes de alcançarem Skyhold, tinha decidido que se seus homens morreram por essa causa, ele jamais poderia virar as costas para ela. Não tinha nem olhado para os corpos ainda, as tropas da Inquisição no acampamento tinham os carregado para uma carroça e ele lidaria com os arranjos funerários em Skyhold. Sentia-se um covarde, mas precisava de tempo para se tornar completamente Hissrad de novo.

Quando chegaram no pátio, uma voz fez com que se virasse. “Ei, chefe, cadê o pessoal?” Dalish perguntou com um sorriso, enquanto os procurava.

Bull perdeu toda a cor e sentiu seu coração afundar. Que porra Dalish estava fazendo ali? Por que não estava com os outros? Estava feliz por a ver viva, mas não estava pronto para dizer para ela o que tinha acontecido.

“Chefe? Está tudo bem? E por que o Dorian não voltou com vocês?” ela perguntou, notando que algo estava errado.

“Não chamei o Dorian para ir com a gente, se ele não está aqui, definitivamente não saiu com a minha permissão,” respondeu o Inquisidor, enquanto Bull estava tentando processar o que ela tinha dito.

Dalish deu um meio-sorriso, o ex-templário a deixava nervosa, e ela não gostava de falar com ele se pudesse evitar. “Estava doente, com gripe, então ele se ofereceu para ir com os Chargers no meu lugar para essa missão. Achei que ele ou Krem avisariam vocês. Alguma... alguma coisa aconteceu?”

Bull não respondeu, ou invés disso, correu para a carroça. Os corpos estavam empilhados devido à falta de espaço, e ele imediatamente reconheceu Krem, Rocky, e Skinner como os corpos que estavam por cima. Todos estavam terrivelmente mutilados, com cortes profundos e queimaduras. Não tem tempo para lidar com como isso o faz sentir, porque nota a mão de Dorian, ou o que presume ser a mão de Dorian, completamente carbonizada, mas com seus anéis. Ele move Krem gentilmente para o lado, e pega Dorian em seus braços.

Consegue perceber porque as tropas da Inquisição não notaram que era ele, Dorian estava irreconhecível depois do que ele presumia terem sido vários golpes de fogo, incluindo um que destruiu seu rosto. Por um segundo, cruza sua mente que talvez esse não seja Dorian, mas então ele vê o colar de dente de dragão. Bull cai ao chão, segurando Dorian firmemente contra seu peito. Teve dias para aceitar a perda de seus homens, mas a morte de Dorian veio como um choque e libertou todas as emoções que ele se dedicou tanto a reprimir.

Dalish ofegou e disse algo, mas ele não estava prestando atenção. Ela veio até a carroça e olhou para os corpos, e gritou para tentar conseguir sua atenção, provavelmente exigindo respostas, mas ele não poderia dar a ela o conforto que ela almejava.

“Ele foram baixas. O preço de formar uma aliança com os Qunari. Você vai gostar de saber que eles lutaram bravamente até o fim contra todas as chances e cumpriram bem seu papel. Eu teria gostado de saber que Dorian estava com eles antes de tomar a decisão de os sacrificar, apesar de que realmente, não teria importado no final. Essa aliança vai ser mais útil do que Dorian jamais foi, apesar de que isso nos deixa com um mago a menos. Posso confiar em você para assumir os deveres dele, já que a morte dele é sua culpa,” o Inquisidor disse para Dalish, e isso Bull ouviu.

Ele se ergueu com Dorian ainda seguro em um braço, e deu um soco em Trevelyan. Nunca odiou alguém tanto quando o odiava agora, seu sangue estava fervendo e se esse homem não fosse a única esperança de Thedas, ele o abriria ao meio com seus dentes.

Trevelyan se levantou com um sorriso maldoso, e cuspiu um dente antes de limpar o sangue da boca. Bull era um homem muito grande e podia fazer muito dano só com suas mãos. “Agora, _Hissrad_ ,” ele começou, fazendo questão de usar o ranque de Bull. “Entendo que esse deve ser um momento muito estressante para você e que você e Dorian eram... digamos, íntimos. Então não vou punir você como deveria.” Sem aviso, brandiu sua espada, atingindo o joelho ruim de Bull com sua parte larga, e o fazendo cair no seu outro joelho, ainda segurando Dorian. “Contudo, essa é a única chance que você vai ganhar. Como tenho certeza que você sabe, um pessoa não pode manter um exército permitindo que insubordinação não seja punida.”

Bull analisou suas possibilidades por um momento. Se largasse Dorian, provavelmente poderia cortar o Inquisidor ao meio antes que qualquer soldado viesse para o parar. Morreria, é claro, e o mundo seria destruído, e talvez Dalish morresse tentando o proteger, a mesmo que ele batesse nela com força o bastante para que ficasse inconsciente durante a batalha. Mas não queria largar Dorian.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Dalish colocou uma mão em seu ombro. “Não, chefe, não vale a pena.” O resto não foi dito, _isso não é o que eles teriam querido, isso não é o que Dorian teria querido_.

“Se você terminou com a demonstração de emoção, você deveria tomar conta dos seus homens. Mas não faça nada com o corpo de Dorian. Vou ordenar que Josephine notifique o pai dele, talvez ela possa encontrar um modo de conseguir alguma vantagem com isso,” o Inquisidor se virou e partir, sem pensar duas vezes em Bull.

A mão de Dalish no seu ombro o segurou com mais força, como se somente com força de vontade pudesse o manter ali. Não iria obedecer, é claro. Ao menos não à última parte. Uma vez tinha prometido que ajudaria a manter o pai de Dorian longe dele, isso não mudaria agora.


End file.
